


Display

by dayindisguise



Series: Inspired Drabble [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayindisguise/pseuds/dayindisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hands grazed his ribcage on the way up, drawing his white t-shirt up over his skin, exposing it to the light pouring in the window, the window where Arthur’s hands were braced against the frame.</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://25.media.tumblr.com/6768e853f8ba2904563f934280d936c4/tumblr_mgjweyn8Bh1s1hd4oo1_500.gif">this gif</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Display

“H-…Here? Eames… Eames! People could… Oh,  _fuck_   _Eames…_  People could see us!” Arthur hissed, though his attempt at a scowl was hardly his best, broken apart by plush lips at his neck, a dark mark blooming against his skin at the joint of neck and shoulder, easy enough to hide with a starched collar.

“And you have a problem with that, Darling?” Eames’ voice was a dark purr in his ear, teasing, tempting, seductive. His hands grazed his ribcage on the way up, drawing his white t-shirt up over his skin, exposing it to the light pouring in the window, the window where Arthur’s hands were braced against the frame.

He was on display. They were on display. Their faces were hidden by… strategically lowered blinds, but from his chest down, Arthur was exposed. Anyone who looked up at their hotel window, anyone who looked out from the building across the quiet street, they would see the expanse of toned skin and the way Arthur’s cock bobbed and twitched with Eames’ movements behind him.

“I…I…” For once, the man with an infinite supply of snarky and witty comebacks was silenced.

“Hush, my love.” Eames’ words were quick in his ear, just as quick as his hands which slid down to grip one of Arthur’s hips, the other guiding himself into the velvet grip and heat Eames knew as entirely Arthur.

Anyone who walked by would see the fog of breath which filtered through the blinds, combatting the cold air seeping through the cracks in the window frame. Anyone who walked by would see the perfectly timed movements of Arthur’s hips as Eames slammed into him from behind, causing the slim man to buck forward into the hand wrapped firmly around his cock. Anyone who walked by would see exactly what Eames was dying to show off. Arthur. The uninhibited, panting, bucking, squirming, beautiful man.  _His_ Arthur.


End file.
